The Year In Sports 1995
The Year In Sports 1995 is the fifth video of the "Year In Sports" video series. Narrated by Marv Albert Marv's Opening Speech Table of Contents NCAA Football *Orange Bowl - Nebraska Cornhuskers 24, Miami Hurricanes 17 (National Championship Game) Interviewees *Sandy Bailey - SI Senior Writer *Joe Paterno - Penn State *Ki-Jana Carter - Penn State *Tom Osborne - Nebraska *Tommie Frazier - Nebraska NFL *Super Bowl XXIX - San Francisco 49ers 49, San Diego Chargers 27 **MVP: Steve Young Interviewees *Peter King - SI Senior Writer *Junior Seau - Chargers *Bill Cowher - Steelers *Steve Young - 49ers *Brent Jones - 49ers *Bobby Ross - Chargers '95 Champions *Undefeated Huskies win the NCAA Women's Title *Ben Crenshaw wins the Masters *Mary Pierce wins the Australian Open *Michael Johnson wins 400-meter World Championship *Roy Jones Jr. knocks out Vinnie Pazienza *Miguel Induráin wins 5th straight Tour De France *Europe wins back the Ryder Cup *Andre Agassi wins the Australian Open NCAA Basketball *National Championship Game - UCLA 89, Arkansas 78 Interviewees *Jack McCallum - SI Senior Writer *Jim Harrick - UCLA *Nolan Richardson - Arkansas '95 Returns *Mario Lemieux *Michael Jordan *Monica Seles *Mike Tyson Interviewees *Leigh Montville - SI Senior Writer *Bill Nack - SI Senior Writer *Sandy Bailey - SI Senior Writer *Peter King - SI Senior Writer *Jack McCallum - SI Senior Writer NHL *Stanley Cup Finals - New Jersey Devils 4, Detroit Red Wings 0 **Game 1 - Devils 2, Red Wings 1 **Game 2 - Devils 4, Red Wings 2 **Game 3 - Devils 5, Red Wings 2 **Game 4 - Devils 5, Red Wings 2 Interviewees *Eric Lindros - Flyers *Martin Brodeur - Devils *Michael Farber - SI Senior Writer *Claude Lemieux - Devils NBA *Michael Jordan returns to the NBA *NBA Finals - Houston Rockets 4, Orlando Magic 0 (MVP: Hakeem Olajuwon) **Game 1 - Rockets 120, Magic 118 (OT; Nick Anderson missed four consecutive free throws with seconds remaining in the 4th quarter; Kenny Smith forcing overtime with a record breaking 7th three-pointer; Hakeem tips in Clyde Drexler's miss with 0.3 remaining) **Game 2 - Rockets 117, Magic 106 **Game 3 - Rockets 106, Magic 103 **Game 4 - Rockets 113, Magic 101 Interviewees *Phil Taylor - SI Senior Writer *David Robinson - Spurs *Rudy Tomjanovich - Rockets *Hakeem Olajuwon - Rockets '95 Passages *The Closing of Boston Garden *Joe Montana Retires *Howard Cosell dies *Mickey Mantle dies Major League Baseball *Cal Ripken, Jr. surpasses Lou Gehrig for the most consecutive games played *World Series - Atlanta Braves 4, Cleveland Indians 2 **Game 1 - Braves 3, Indians 2 **Game 2 - Braves 4, Indians 3 **Game 3 - Indians 7, Braves 6 (11 innings) **Game 4 - Braves 5, Indians 2 **Game 5 - Indians 5, Braves 4 **Game 6 - Braves 1, Indians 0 (David Justice hit a go-ahead home run) Interviewees *Tom Verducci - SI Senior Writer *Orel Hershiser - Indians *Ken Griffey, Jr. - Mariners *Kenny Lofton - Indians *David Justice - Braves '95 Moments *Steffi Graff defeats Monica Seles at the U.S. Open *Georgetown beats Weber State at the buzzer *Constantino Rocca forces British Open playoff *Eddie Murray's 3000th career hit *Mario Lemieux scores 500th career goal *Riddick Bowe knocks out Evander Holyfield *Ana Quirot wins 800-meter World Championship *Pete Sampras wins third straight Wimbledon *Cal Ripken's streak Category:Documentaries